


pretty mouth shut

by lov_lyness



Series: Castle 'verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, this might become a whole au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness
Summary: The smirk that Sirius had been fighting off all evening was threatening again.“Thinking of someone?” a familiar voice murmured in Sirius’s ear.Sirius shrugged, not turning around to face Remus. “Jealous?”***Lady Walburga Black hosts a ball to pick a wife for her eldest son.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Castle 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	pretty mouth shut

Sirius leaned against the granite pillar, wine glass in hand, watching the swarms of former classmates now degenerated into desperate girls, vying for the hand of the future Lord Black.

He sipped his wine, wondering which one his mother would choose. Sirius could see the Pettigrew girl at his mother’s elbow and winced at the thought of it. Sharing a dorm with Peter was one thing. Being his brother-in-law was a completely different matter.

Of course, the Pettigrews had a frankly appallingly small estate, one little peninsula connected to Lord Travers’s land. It would certainly be interesting to see whether or not his parents were sick enough of him to send him there.

They might choose the Yaxley girl, in the hopes that one of the pirates that ravaged their sea borders would make off with him in the night. Plus, then Bellatrix would be just next door, ready to tattle on him at every turn.

He wished Remus were here already.

They were waiting for the end of the night, when Sirius’s mother would present the future Lady Black, and he’d lead Remus right up to her, and…

He grinned into his wine glass, before throwing back the rest of it.

He could just imagine the look on Walburga’s face when her eldest eloped with Greyback’s decidedly male heir.

The smirk that Sirius had been fighting off all evening was threatening again.

“Thinking of someone?” a familiar voice murmured in Sirius’s ear.

Sirius shrugged, not turning around to face Remus. “Jealous?”

“Should I be?”

Remus’s hand reached out from the shadows and their fingers tangled. Sirius ran his thumb over the back of Remus’s hand.

There came the unmistakable sound of an ancient silver spoon tapping against an ancient silver goblet.

Sirius grimaced and disengaged their fingers. “Follow me,” he muttered. “Stick to my lead.”

He felt, rather than saw, Remus’s nod.

Sirius almost glided forwards, giddy with the thought of this final revenge.

Peter’s sister glowed for where she stood next to Sirius’s mother, resplendent in victory. A servant whisked away the goblet and spoon.

Sirius couldn’t keep his smile in check as Remus followed him to the front of the ballroom.

By the time Sirius was standing in front of the two women, Remus lurking behind him, the hall was dead silent. Something flickered in Walburga’s eyes at the sight of Sirius’s smile, but she smiled back, poison dropping from every movement.

“Sirius. I have found you a wife.”

Sirius bowed his head, grin widening. “Mother. Thank you.”

Her gaze narrowed and flicked to Remus, hovering behind Sirius.

“Unfortunately,” SIrius continued, “your search had been in vain.”

Walburga froze. “What do you mean,” she hissed.

Sirius ignored her and looked over at the Pettigrew girl, whose face was stuck between elation and confusion.

“Miss Pettigrew, I have no doubt of your skill as a wife,” Sirius assured her. “It’s just that I have already found myself a suitable husband.”

Time froze.

Sirius smirked at his mother and turned to Remus. “Shall we go, love?”

A ripple of sound went through the crowd. Mostly devastated young women. Sirius could see the Yaxley girl grinding her teeth.

Remus took a step towards Sirius and the spell broke.

“Guards!” Walburga shrieked, a drop of spittle landing on Sirius’s cheek.

He caught Remus’s eye and nodded. Remus grabbed his hand and ran.


End file.
